Shiver
by JinchiandJinsei
Summary: 20 years ago, Stiles' life was changed forever. Now, with his best friend, Caroline Forbes, at his side he has been traveling and living life to the fullest. However, things don't always turn out the way you wish, and Stiles and Caroline are forced to return to Beacon Hills to solve the mystery of a eighteen year old cold case. What awaits them here is darker than you can imagine.
1. Chapter 1

"_There's a note underneath your front door that I wrote twenty years ago._

_Yellow paper and a faded picture and a secret in an envelope._

_There's no reasons, no excuses. There's no secondhand alibis._

_Just some black ink on some blue lines and a shadow you won't recognize._

_In the meantime I'll be waiting. For twenty years, twenty more._

_I'll be praying for redemption and your note underneath my door."_

_20 Years by The Civil Wars._

**shiver - chapter one.**

Beams of sunlight flickered through the pale white drapes of Stiles Stilinski's bedroom, illuminating the exposed, naked flesh covered by his bed sheets that were strewn everywhere. The light casted off of the gaudy ring on his left-middle finger, reflecting rays of flowing sapphire light onto the wall across from him. His other arm rested by his side as his left arm dangled off the side of the bed. He was deep in his dreams, thankful that he had all the time in the world to waste. Sadly, there was one blonde girl that didn't see it that.

His bedroom door slammed open with a loud bang, causing Stiles to jump out of his bed wildly. With a hiss, he was across the room in a blur, holding the girl to the wall before realizing what was happening.

"Whoa, Stiles! It's just me!" The blonde girl squeaked out, grabbing at the other vampire's wrists in an attempt to remove his hand from her throat. He dropped it instantly, eyes changing back to normal and fangs receding back into his gums. Regret and embarrassment flashed across his face, and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

"I'm sorry, Care. I was having another dream." He said in apology, the girl looking at him with a knowing look on her face. She placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently while looking him in the eye.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked him, frowning when he shook his head no. She sighed, her blonde curls shaking across her shoulders as she pouted for a moment before perking back up. "Well, let's move on. I have breakfast cooking right now, so you go get ready and come downstairs, okay?" She continued, not really asking him but demanding he do so. Caroline had always reminded him of a certain little strawberry blonde . . . no, he had to stop those thoughts. He couldn't let himself think about any of that.

After sluggishly making his way to his bathroom, he stripped off the rest of his clothing. His creamy skin still littered with those moles and freckles that he had always been known for. Stiles hadn't changed at all in the past two decades, but that was just a perk of immortality. He showered quickly as the scent of cooking food wafted up from the kitchen. Afterwards, he quickly brushed his teeth and used his vampiric speed to throw on a random t-shirt and pair of jeans, making his way down to the dining room in a blur.

Walking in, a buffet was laid out in front of him, and his mouth fell open as he took in the scene. Caroline had cooked all of his favorites – oh, sweet Lord Jesus! Was that an entire container of curly fries!? His mouth watered as he turned to her, grinning from ear to ear. She too was grinning, her broad, beaming smile was nearly blinding as she moved toward him, grabbing a hold of his arm to drag him to the table.

"Come on silly, dig in!" She said, pushing him down into a chair, even laying a napkin in his lap. She headed toward her own seat across from him, and both began to start eating. For a while, this is how they passed the morning by, eating and having playful banter back and forth. They talked about their pasts; she talked about her friends Elena and Bonnie and their childhood memories. He actually talked about Scott, pre-werewolf of course, but it didn't take long for him to realize that all of this was a ploy to get him to talk about his past.

With a sigh he laid down his fork and looked up at Caroline, watching her stop mid-sentence and bite her lip. "What's all of this really about, Care?" He asked her, and an awkward moment of silence fell. She looked sheepish before getting up from her seat to disappear upstairs before returning a few seconds later. She had a manila folder in her hand that she placed in front of him after moving his plate.

"I've been doing some research, Stiles. After a lot of thinking, I believe it's time for us to leave Miami." She answered, carefully flipping open the folder to show several papers, articles, and police reports. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, and he almost turned back to the food before one of the papers caught his gaze. His eyes grew bigger and a strange sound escaped his mouth. Caroline placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before speaking.

"Your father went missing a couple of years after you turned. They looked for him a year or two before giving up and ending the search. He was declared a cold case fifteen years ago." She whispered softly, handing him a tissue as a tear slid down his face. "I know this is hard for you, Stiles, and I hope you aren't angry with me for this. I only want to help you out."

Stiles sighed, the sound heavy with mix of grief and exasperation. He nodded, already accepting his fate. "It's time to go home, Stiles." Caroline continued, "We will find out everything that happened and find your dad." She spoke in confidence, causing Stiles to crack a smile.

Caroline moved the folder and put the plate of food back in front of him, refilling it with all of the food she could without spilling it everywhere. "I'll book us a flight in a few minutes and we will leave tomorrow. I'll pack our bags now while you are finishing up." She informed him as she grabbed the folder and smiled at her best friend, squeezing his shoulder one last time. "This will be good, Stiles. This will be good."

She walked away upstairs as he smiled after her. Butterflies filled his stomach as he ate his food, making it difficult to finish his meal. For the first time in twenty years he was scared out of his mind, but there was something else inside of him, something that was ever more fiery and white hot than fear . . . determination. Something had happened to his father and he would find out what, even if it killed him. Besides, he had already died once and it wasn't so bad, he wasn't scared for a second go at it.

"Damn blondes. Always pulling me into shit." He muttered into his plate.

"I heard that, Stilinski!" The blond shouted down from upstairs, playful menace in her voice, causing him to snort. Eating the last of his food, he stood up from the table to clean up.

"This is going to be an adventure." He thought to himself, ignoring the sound of a familiar growl playing in his mind.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yay, the end to a hopefully successful first chapter! This is a three part series called "The Wolves of Beacon Hills" and Shiver is simply the first part! If you have read the series "The Wolves of Mercy Falls" by Maggie Stiefvater you will understand where it's coming from. If you haven't read the series, you totally should because Maggie is simply a flawless writer and you will certainly enjoy the series and other books she has written! Anyways, further on with our notes!

I hope that we captured Caroline and Stiles correctly, but they will be just a tad different because they have grown slightly from who they used to be, but no worries, they are the same Stiles and Caroline we all know and love! Also, this series will be 99.99% centered around Teen Wolf. No, there will be no adventures to Mystic Falls and only some of their Scooby Gang will pop up here. The werewolves are totally and 100% based off the wolves from Teen Wolf, with some minor edits of course. But anyways, we hope you love our first chapter! Like, favorite, and review; all feedback is loved where it be good or bad! We hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the next week at the latest but it may be in a couple of days or so!

TTFN, Brent and Cooper!


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home. _

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom _

_awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home, _

_I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming home."_

_- Coming Home by Diddy._

**shiver - chapter two.**

_Darkness was slowly settling over the trees as Stiles drove his little, blue jeep further into Beacon Hills Preserve. The past year of his life had been chaotic and filled with madness, but it was slowly starting to look up for everyone. The pack was coming together at last, and Derek even had the burned-out-shell of his old family home demolished and rebuilt in the same image of the old Hale home. Now it stood tall and proud in the trees, a rival to even the mansions and palaces on Olympus, or so Stiles thought. _

_The pack finally had a place to call home now, especially Isaac who was slowly starting to cope and move on from all the trauma his bastard of a father had caused him. After Erica had magically returned from the dead one day, strutting into Derek's loft shamelessly asking if anyone had a spare tampon she could use; Derek had decided it was time for change. Now it was a home for everyone, and that was exactly what they all needed, especially Derek and Cora, who needed this place more than ever to move on from the pain of losing their family._

_It was windy outside tonight and the weatherman on the radio was calling for a freak thunderstorm, one of the worst in California in nearly twenty years. Of course Stiles wasn't worried in the slightest. In the past year of his life he had faced rabid werewolves, crazed hunters, a lovely pack of Alpha werewolves, a darach that apparently got off on sacrificing people, and a banshee. A little rain, thunder, and lightning wouldn't affect him in the slightest nor would it even register on his radar. _

_He raced down the dirt road in his jeep, knowing exactly where to go now just from memory. Tonight was pack movie night, and it was going to be big. It was the first night in a long time that they had a chance to relax and enjoy themselves. With all of the drama that had fallen over the town and everyone in it, there had been no time for anyone to get together and just have fun. Tonight was the night and everyone was going to be there. He was going to get to be with his friends and his pack and most importantly, his boyfriend. _

_Derek and Stiles had been together for a couple of months now and Stiles was in love with him. It was silly, but he was sure now that he had never been exactly in love with Lydia. He had been in love with the thought of the beautiful strawberry blonde, in love with what he knew he could never have, but not truly in love with her. What he had with Derek was different though; he was in love with Derek and he knew Derek was in love with him too. They had never said it, mostly because they both wanted to be emotionally ready and stable enough, but now Stiles knew it was time. _

_He was going to tell Derek that he loved him tonight, even if it killed him, because he had to say it, had to let the Alpha know how he felt. Those three words meant the world to him, were worth more than the moon and the stars and all the little constellations they formed. They were everything._

_He finally came to a stop outside of the newly rebuilt house, parking his jeep, as tiny little raindrops started to fall from the sky. He grabbed all of his bags, including his overnight bag because he knew he would be spending the night. Pack cuddles would totally ensue and he couldn't wait! Most of the bags contained food and other things because he knew that snackage was a must for pack nights, and he knew that they had already eaten all of the food inside. _

_Packing everything to the door and opening it with his key, he stepped inside and closed the door. He was immediately met with dead silence which was strange because he was always greeted at the door by Isaac, who would jump onto him and cuddle him to death and nuzzle him, while Boyd would grab the bags of food and take them to the living room to put everything out to eat. This wasn't the case though and he was met with silence and cold air as he moved through the house, heading to huge living room where everyone would be. When he got there he found everyone sitting in silence, spread out across the room in little groups._

_He dropped all of the bags by the door, standing in the doorway as they all looked away from him in a way that he could only describe as dismissal. This wasn't right; he would never be treated like this if something wasn't wrong. They called him pack mom for a reason, went to him for everything they couldn't go to Derek for. But here they were, ignoring him as if he were nothing more than a fly. He looked at everyone slowly, taking in the scene. _

_Melissa and Peter sat together on the loveseat, looking out the window as if something interesting was outside. Erica and Boyd sat at their feet with Isaac between them, wrapped around the boy who had obviously been crying. Scott and Allison stood in the corner with Cora who was also staring teary-eyed at the floor. Jackson and Lydia were close by them, both turning their heads away when Stile's gaze met their faces. _

_What stuck out the most though was Derek and Jennifer. They sat in the middle, against the large window, staring dead at him. His heart stopped as he took in their stature, took in how they were. They stood next to each other, hands clasped together. She had a huge ring on her ring finger. It wasn't just any ring; it was a huge, diamond engagement ring._

_He gasped softly and that made them all look at him, their faces expressionless. "G-Guys, what's going on?" he asked them, his voice somewhat a whisper but he knew that they could all hear him. He bit his lip nervously, looking around and waiting for an answer he knew he probably didn't want. No one moved or said a word, not a sound was made as they looked between their Alpha and Stiles, demanding he be the one to answer. He sighed softly, a sound more like a growl as his eyes flashed alpha-red for a moment. He stepped forward and Jennifer moved with him, her free hand over her stomach as she moved. _

_"You need to leave Stiles." The Alpha said, showing his sharpened canines as he spoke. Stiles stared at him, his face expressing his disbelief at Derek's words. _

_"E-Excuse me?" He asked, stuttering, as he moved forward, stepping towards his boyfriend, only for Derek to growl at him. He didn't back away, but he didn't move forward again either. His fingers fiddled with the bottom of his shirt nervously, not understanding what was happening. "Der, please tell me what's wrong?" He asked, using the pet named he had for him in hope that maybe it would help. _

_The Alpha's face showed no emotion but at least Jennifer looked somewhat embarrassed. Ashamed. "Stiles, I think it's time for us to see other people." He answered his voice still cold and dead as he spoke. Stiles felt his heart drop into his stomach as Derek said those words, hurt and fear creeping through his being. _

_"What, why!? What did I do wrong?" He asked, stepping forward as tears filled his big, brown eyes. He ignored the answering growl from Derek and Jennifer released his hand, stepping backward to cover her stomach with the other hand as well. _

_"I found my mate, Stiles. Jennifer is my mate and we are having a child. We can't be together anymore." Derek answered darkly, still not showing any emotion. "You need to leave and not come back. Don't cause yourself anymore hurt by holding on to this." Derek said, obviously trying to reason with Stiles._

_ It didn't do any good and Stiles felt tears running down his face. He realized what had happened now. Jennifer was Derek's mate and she was pregnant with his baby, obvious from the way she protectively held her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but she would eventually. "Derek, please. I love you. Please don't do this." Stiles begged, pleading with him. _

_Derek's face broke for a second, his eyes betraying him as he looked at Stiles with love and admiration. However, it was quickly covered up with emptiness. "I don't love you, Stiles. I never did." Derek said and Stiles broke. Tears streamed down his face at those words and he turned around and ran from the house. He could hear Jennifer call out to him, her voice full of worry as she yelled his name and for him to wait and let her explain everything, but he didn't care anymore. Didn't want to hear anything else from any of them. Not now, not ever. _

_He felt the necklace that held Derek's key and class ring on it slip from his neck as he slipped and fell to the ground, twisting his ankle in the process. He didn't care and left the necklace where it was. He felt, as well as heard, several pairs of feet moving quickly behind him to check on him but he didn't stop for them. Sobbing now, he ran out into the rain towards his jeep and jumped into it. Slamming the door loudly, he turned his jeep on and sped out of the driveway. _

_He could see Isaac, Erica, and Boyd standing behind him, Isaac yelling for him to come back. He could see Derek watching him from the window with sadness and guilt sprawling across his face, but Stiles didn't care. He sped through the trees, driving faster than he ever had before. He was out on the highway in minutes, swerving due to the rain. He couldn't see as the rain pounded against his jeep and lightning flashed in the skies._

_ He parked the jeep on the side of the road, getting out and letting the rain wash over him. He cried loudly to himself, letting the sobs take over him as he let everything that had just happened flash through his mind. He didn't realize he had stumbled out into the road, that he was right in the middle of it, until he saw bright lights getting closer to him. He only saw white as the-_

His dream was cut short as he felt his body being shaken gently, like somebody was trying to wake him up. His eyes snapped open and he gasped softly, moving to look up at the blonde girl sitting next to him. "We're landing in five minutes, Stiles." Caroline said softly as she smiled at him knowingly. Caroline knew, she always did, and she understood as well. She wasn't called "Care" for no reason after all.

Stiles yawned and stretched, knowing that they still had two and a half hours or so before they would even make it from Los Angeles to Beacon Hills. He also knew that Caroline would want to do a lot of shopping while they were in L.A. They had only packed belongings they couldn't just buy somewhere, things like books and photos and all that junk. They had no clothing with them and he could feel a major shopping spree coming on. Fifteen minutes later they were leaving the airport with their luggage in the trunk of their rental car, and they were driving through Los Angeles.

Caroline parked the car in a nice parking garage, and then they were out on the town, going in stores left and right to get clothes and shoes and accessories, all of that nice stuff. Seven hours, forty seven minutes, and twelve seconds later, with arms filled with bags and boxes of all kinds, they were off, heading towards Beacon Hills. The car was filled with their things and Stiles had been counting down the seconds until they arrived in his mind. Caroline was in the driver's seat and he was glad for that. If it had been him, he wasn't sure if he wouldn't have turned the car around and driven far, far away from the hell they were surely about to enter. They drove away from the beautiful sites that Los Angeles had to offer and were on the highway way too quickly for his liking. Lush, green forests surrounded them as they drove, and with the silence that came with it Stiles became lost in his thoughts once again.

Two and a half hours later, right on the dot, they were coming face to face with Beacon Hills' welcoming sign. It hadn't changed at all, and driving into town he could see that along with the rest of the world, Beacon Hills had also remained timeless. It had been twenty whole years since the last time he had been here in Beacon Hills. Twenty whole years since becoming a vampire and leaving. Two decades since he had slipped notes underneath the doors of the pack before he left to say goodbye one last time. He never looked back or returned to the town or spoke of it too often.

"Beacon Hills hasn't changed a bit, has it?" Caroline commented, obviously trying to gauge his reaction. No, it hadn't changed in the slightest and a part of him was happy about that. Caroline had been there with him for the first two weeks of his transition after finding him dying in the forest from not feeding on blood. She had been passing through and found him half dead against a tree from failing to transition, and she had given him a blood bag from one of her bags, saving his life and giving him eternity. She'd taught him not to be disgusted in himself and how to hunt, two things that had stopped him from allowing himself to just burn in the sunlight.

Stiles had been so lost in his own mind that he didn't know Caroline had been talking until she gently punched him in the arm. He jumped and looked over at her, the smile on his face somewhat mirroring hers. "You okay, 'iles?" She asked him, her nervousness seeping through the calm and confident voice she had put on.

He shrugged and looked at her with a half smile on his face. "I will be." He replied, taking her hand in his and slotting their fingers together.

About twelve minutes later, they pulled into up to one of the most beautiful homes Stiles had ever seen before. There were trees shading the house and several areas perfectly, beautiful flowers and neatly trimmed bushes surrounded the place. The house itself was the perfect shade of green, with black shutters and a black trim wrap-around porch. It had a porch swing on it that looked nice and comfortable enough to sleep in forever. It was perfect to him, but there was one thing missing from it that he couldn't put his finger on. _'Derek.' _A soft voice in his mind whispered but he pushed the thought away. Those thoughts weren't allowed, ever, and he would never think of them again.

The two sat in the car for what felt like hours before Caroline finally spoke up. "Welcome home, honey." She whispered softly before kissing his cheek and getting out of the car in a blur of motion. She was at his door in a second and reaching for him as he smiled gently. He could feel a panic attack coming and he knew Caroline could sense it because she pulled him to her and held him there, cooing and whispering to him softly. He held her tightly, gasping softly as he went through the motions, clinging to her like a parent. This wasn't the first time this had happened, but she never judged him and they never talked about it either.

A few minutes later, after he calmed down, she kissed his cheek again and grabbed his hand in hers, rubbing it soothingly as they stepped towards the front porch. He held to her like she was a life preserver and he was drowning in an ocean. They walked slowly and as they stepped onto the front porch, the door opened, revealing a beautiful African-American girl that looked to be around their age. She was wearing a flower-print vintage dress with a pair of sandals and a bright smile on her face. She was possibly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, easily rivaling a certain girl from his past.

Her eyes met Caroline's and they both squealed happily in unison, moving quickly towards each other and wrapping their arms in a warm embrace. They both talked quickly in some girl language while Stiles stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. They finally broke away and the unnamed girl turned towards him, a warm smile on her face. She reached for him and hugged him tightly, pulling away a moment later with her hands still on his shoulders. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Stiles. I'm Bonnie Bennett."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Oh gosh, we are so sorry for how long this took! We both got so busy with our lives and we weren't exactly sure how to do this chapter. We knew that we didn't just want this to be a filler chapter and we didn't want anything huge or major to happen yet so we decided to give you guys some information on what happened! You're going to see that Stiles not only has very descriptive dreams but he has a reason for why he keeps track of time. Also, we understand the whole Sterek/Dennifer debate so we are trying to keep some kind of peace in the story. Jennifer isn't the Darach in this story but you will see that she is something. Just remember that this is a Sterek fanfiction. Also, the next chapter will be in Derek's point of view and much more will be explained! Thank you guys for reading and leave us comments and suggestions and what not!

- Brent and Cooper.


End file.
